simbatimonandpumbaasadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Simba
' Simba' is the main character of Disney's 1994 film The Lion King. he is one of the founding leaders of the Jungle crew, and the son of Mufasa and Sarabi. Personality http://disney.wikia.com/index.php?title=Simba&action=edit&section=1Edit As a cub, Simba was playful and always ready for an adventure with his best friend, Nala. He saw the good in everyone, even his uncle Scar. At times, he can be a show-off, and he thinks he'll be the best King ever. Therefore, he's sometimes overconfident, and he often got himself into danger. In spite of this, he comes to see the fault in his actions and acts upon the lessons he's learned. Now as an adult, Simba was still fun-loving and optimistic, but ashamed of those actions he believed were his fault as a cub. After reuniting with Nala (who is also an adult now), Simba becomes even more courageous and is determined to protect his family and kingdom, regardless of the cost. Unfortunately, later in life, this defensiveness causes him to become occasionally overprotective and even arrogant to others, even his family. However, he eventually comes to see the light and is successful in saving his pride. Simba is marked by his strong sense of justice. Relationships http://disney.wikia.com/index.php?title=Simba&action=edit&section=2Edit Nalahttp://disney.wikia.com/index.php?title=Simba&action=edit&section=3Edit as cubs, they were nearly inseparable. Unknown to them, they were betrothed at an early age, and both agreed that friends marrying each other was too weird once they discovered this fact. They got into many adventures, but when they were being chased by the hyenas, Shenzi was about to kill Nala, and Simba saved her. Nala was heartbroken when Scar claimed that Simba died with Mufasa in the wildebeest stampede. As adults, Nala was the lioness who brought Simba back to Pride Rock, to save them from Scar's tyranny. In the midst of all this, they finally realized there friendship had grown into love, and eventually married as originally intended. As Queen of Pride Rock, Nala often acts as a voice of reason for Simba, trying to get him to see the light when his overprotective judgment gets the best of him. Mufasa http://disney.wikia.com/index.php?title=Simba&action=edit&section=4Edit He had a loving relationship with his father. He looked up to him, and after being chased by the hyenas, he said he was just trying to be brave like his father. Mufasa tries to teach Simba the proper conduct in times of danger and as a king, and discourages him from taking foolish risks. Simba spent all the time he wasn't with Nala with his father, and Mufasa showed him how to be a good ruler. When his father was killed in the wildebeest stampede caused by the hyenas under Scar's signal, he was grief-stricken, believing it to be his own fault. It was Mufasa's spiritual guidance that eventually convinced Simba to reclaim the throne stolen from him. In the second film, it is shown that Simba desires to live up to up father's legacy. Several of Simba's actions are based on what he thinks Mufasa would do or approve of. Sarabi http://disney.wikia.com/index.php?title=Simba&action=edit&section=5Edit Simba and his mother, Sarabi loved each other very much. She was proud of her young son, and like Mufasa, tried to teach him proper conduct and groomed him for his future as the king. She also was protective of him, ensuring that Simba didn't run off to where he could get himself into trouble. When Scar claimed that Simba died alongside Mufasa in the wildebeest stampede, she was heartbroken. Years later, when Simba arrived to save his home, he watched sadly as Scar berated his mother. When Scar struck her down in a fit of rage, Simba immediately came to her defense and comforted her. She was in disbelief to see him alive, but very relieved. After Scar was forced to confess that he killed Mufasa, Sarabi fought by Simba's side and they managed to save their home. She watched proudly as Simba assumed his throne as intended. Sarabi was not present in the second film, so it is probable that she has since passed on. Scar http://disney.wikia.com/index.php?title=Simba&action=edit&section=6Edit At first, Simba loved his uncle, and would always tell him of his adventures, but Scar never seemed to be interested. After Simba tells Scar about his dad showing him the whole kingdom, Scar deliberately told his nephew about the Elephant Graveyard, hoping that Simba would get himself killed (even though covering his mouth and pretending it was an accident). Scar sent the hyenas, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed, after Simba, but this first attempt failed. Later on, Scar led Simba into the stampede, intending to kill him and his father. He only succeeded in killing Mufasa, his older brother. He led Simba to think that it was his fault, and that he should run away and never return. Scar then ordered the hyenas (who came out from the fog) to kill Simba, but they failed once again, unbeknownst to Scar. Years later, Simba is now an adult, and he went to challenge Scar for the throne. He saw Scar slap Sarabi (Simba's mother) across the face. Thus, Simba's love for his uncle turned to pure hatred, and he told Scar to either step down or fight. Scar said that he would step down, but he can't since the hyenas thought he was the King. Then, Scar made Simba reveal that he's responsible for Mufasa's death, but Simba insisted that it was an accident and that he's not a murderer. Just as Scar was about to throw the "murderer" off a cliff, he whispered in Simba's ear and told him that he killed Mufasa. In his rage, Simba jumped back up and pinned his uncle to the ground. Then, a violent fight between the lionesses, Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki (who all appeared to aid Simba), and the hyenas ensued. Simba then chased Scar up Pride Rock on his own, and soon cornered him in an attempt to overthrow him. Scar, knowing he wasn't strong enough to defeat Simba, begged for mercy and tries to explain that it's the hyenas who are the real enemy. Simba then says that everything Scar ever told him was a lie. Simba, not wishing to be the monster Scar was, spared him instead of killing him, telling him to run away and never return (the same words Scar told Simba when he was a cub). Scar pretended to leave, but then turned on him by throwing fire sparks at Simba's eyes, and then the fight between Simba and Scar broke out. Before Scar could pounce on Simba and kill him, Simba pushed him into the path of the hyenas, who killed Scar by devouring him. Simba hasn't forgotten how Scar destroyed his father's life, and swore to spare the Pride Lands from another such tragedy. In the second film, it is implied that maybe Simba is trying to forgive his uncle for his actions because when he takes a walk with Kovu, he simply says that Scar couldn't let go of his hate and in the end, it destroyed him. Kiarahttp://disney.wikia.com/index.php?title=Simba&action=edit&section=7Edit Simba and his daughter, Kiara love each other very much, though their relationship has always been under some strain. Simba tries his best to protect his daughter, but had become obsessed with this duty during her childhood. When Kiara met the Outsider Kovu, son of Simba's hated enemy Zira, he immediately disapproved of their friendship and became even more determined to defend Kiara. When Kiara grew up, Simba promised to let her go on her first hunt alone at Nala's urging. However, he secretly sent Pumbaa and Timon to watch her like he did when she was a cub. Kiara discovered this and became furious with her father, and ran off to the outskirts of the Pride Lands. Simba forbade her to go on anymore hunts when Kiara nearly died in a brush fire set by Zira. When Kovu returned, he kept a close eye on the two friends, but eventually warmed up to Kovu when he proved himself trustworthy. Unfortunately, Zira ambushed Simba in a trap supposedly set by Kovu, when he in fact did it unknowingly and unwillingly. After this incident, Simba forbade Kiara from so much as leaving his sight, and banished Kovu. Heartbroken, Kiara said her father was nothing like the king Mufasa was, shocking Simba. Kiara then ran off to find Kovu. When Simba fought the attacking Outsiders, Kiara stopped him, with Kovu's help. She finally made him realize that he and the Outsiders were one and the same, finally ending the feud. When Zira attacked Simba in rage, Kiara saved him, and Simba helped her after Zira fell to her death in the raging river below. Finally realizing that Kovu was one of them, Simba was finally able to reconcile with his daughter. 'role in the series' in the pilot and the early movies, Simba was the muslie to the formerly small and unnamed Jungle Crew, when it was just Timon and Pumbaa, but as the series progressed, Simba became leader, sided with Timon, Pumbaa, and Nala, leading the jungle crew on a heroic path. In "Changes", Simba is killed, before his death, he told Timon and Pumbaa to form a new Jungle Crew. Category:Heroes